Old for New
by titanswimclub
Summary: Bullies steal and break Chigusa's barrette, leaving her a little disheartened. But Rei, being the kind soul he is, brings it upon himself to cheer her up. Reigusa, rated K for fluff.


Yes, I know Reigusa is a very rare pairing that probably seems like utter crack seeing as Chigusa has had minimal screen time and that a Rei-Chigusa interaction has not happened, but I just think these two would make a great couple. For one, their both kind souls and also appear to be left out a lot. I won't go into detail, but I think you'll understand my argument.

Anyway, this pairing was requested from tumblr from an anon that knew my love for these two!

Enjoy!

* * *

_Bullies steal and break Chigusa's barrette, leaving her a little disheartened. But Rei, being the kind soul he is, brings it upon himself to cheer her up._

"I'm sorry that those bullies broke your barrette, Chigusa-chan." Gou said, giving her friend an apologetic look. They were both sitting on the park bench, with the red head's older brother.

"It's okay. It's not like it had sentimental value or anything…" Chigusa stared at her lap, a sad smile on her face. Her now loose hair fell onto her shoulders, making her look considerably different to how she usually appeared.

Gou was about to say something, when she interrupted by her brother. "So? Those bastards shouldn't have been harassing you in the first place." He turned so he was facing his sister. "I still don't see why you stopped me from punching them, Gou." He said, giving the girl an irritated glance.

"If you did, then they'd punch back and then it'd turn into a huge fight and you would've got hurt!" The younger yelled, causing the older to edge away from her.

"Yeah, okay I get i—"

"Hanamura-chan."

The trio looked up to see Rei standing before them. Chigusa stared up at the bespectacled male through her bangs, brushing them out of her face to get a better look and make sure she wasn't mistaken. _No, it's definitely Ryugazaki-kun…_

Gou noticed a small box in Rei's hands and smiled knowingly at her brother. Rin merely gave a confused glance in return, causing his sister to roll her eyes and grab him by the arm. "Brother and I need to go pick up some groceries for our mother! We'll see you later!" She babbled before dragging the older away with her.

The remaining duo merely blinked at each other, confused. The stared at each other for a few seconds more before averting their gazes, cheeks flushed. Rei had never seen the girl with her hair in a style other than her signature bun. She thought she looked…_beautiful_. He awkwardly cleared his throat, causing the brown-haired girl to turn her attention to him once more.

"I heard about the incident with those cowardly males, so I bought you this." He held in his hand a small black box wrapped with purple ribbon. "I hope you like it, Hanamura-chan." He said with a smile, holding the box out in front of the girl.

Surprise painted Chigusa's features, for she wasn't expecting this at all. She stared at the box, her body not willing to listen to her brain and accept the present. After a few seconds, she managed to hesitantly take the gift from the other's hands, simply holding it. "Y-You…you didn't have to, Ryugazaki-kun…" She whispered.

"Yes, I did." Rei replied, a light blush dusting his face. "Please, open it."

Chigusa nodded slowly before timidly undoing the silky ribbon. She wondered what could be inside of the box. Her mind filled with crazy ideas, causing her to blush furiously. Bracing herself, she carefully lifted the lid. A small gasp escaped her mouth.

"R-Ryugazaki-kun…" She breathed, her eyes lighting up at the sight. It was a new barrette, but this time it was adorned with three purple butterflies. Each one had a small cubic zirconia embedded in one wing. Whether they were real or not, Chigusa didn't question.

The male looked confused, not sure if she had liked the gift or not. He shuffled slightly on the spot, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "S-So…d-do you like it…?" He asked uncertainly.

Chigusa looked up at Rei, turquoise eyes practically twinkling. She nodded enthusiastically, before standing up and hugging Rei firmly. "I love it! Thank you, Ryugazaki-kun!" She gushed, hugging the male tightly.

Rei froze up instantly, his cheeks flushing red, but soon warmed up to the hug and wrapped his arms around the girl. "You're welcome, Hanamura-chan." He whispered, the smile not leaving his face.


End file.
